Christmas Promises
by Nibbs
Summary: After having an argument with Robin, Starfire runs off to prove him wrong about Christmas, so Star sets about making her own Christmas miracle.


Click to learn more.  
Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register Cartoons » Teen Titans » Christmas Promises B s : A A A Author: Nibbs Fiction Rated: K - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 8 - Published: 12-24-04 - Updated: 12-24-04 id:2187294 

OK I don't own Teen Titans it's just as well I don't, I'd only mess the whole affair up so be grateful that I'm just one little writer with one little story.

The cupboards were bare. It sounded like a cliché in fact it was one of the most basic clichés going but it was the perfect way to describe their food stocks.  
Cobwebs had even begun to form in the corners of the cupboard, only to be destroyed by an insistent finger poking it into disarray.

The culprit, a bright eyed teen whipped her finger back and stared at the destruction her simple gesture had caused, large green eyes filled with remorse.

"I am most regretful for the horror I have caused you tiny dweller of the storage unit" she cried out poking her head into the cupboard scanning for any life, apparently missing the small spider that scurried out of the cupboard as fast as he could.

"Please communicate openly with me, I do not wish to inhabit your box if that is what you fear" she promised.

"Still having trouble with space relations I see" a dry monotone voice noted from behind her.

Starfire paused recognizing the voice as that of the only other girl in the tower, Raven.

"No Galfor is well and the relationship between us has suffered no faults and I have always had conflict with my sister but I believe that"

Starfire pulled her head out of the cupboard only to find Raven had disappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared.  
She tended to do that a lot, so much that BeastBoy had suggested she get an intercom so she could insult them from the comfort of her own room.

Still distressed over her attack on the cobweb, she floated towards the TV to seek the counsel of her two 'brothers' who were involved in another fearsome battle of the Game Station.

"Friends I have terrible news. In an attempt to retrieve some nourishment I have accidentally destroyed an innocent beings home and am unsure of what I should do" Star pleaded, clasping her hands together.

This terrible news which she assumed would disgust her friends seemed to have absolutely no effect on them as they crouched foreword on the sofa jabbing buttons in what seemed a random succession.

"You're going down little man!"

"Dude what game are you playing, I'm totally kicking your a"

"Friends! I have destroyed a small white tissue that was taking over our storage units and my hunger has not subsided and I seek guidance"

Temporarily distracted by the red heads panicked voice Cyborg gave her a brief reply without ever taking his off the screen.

"Then get Robin to go shopping"

"I promised I would not bother him while he works, in exchange for a more than adequate supply of mustard as a snack of the midnight"

"Dude drives a hard bargain" Cyborg remarked before he was lost in the game again.

"Why don't you do the shopping" the smaller green boy asked, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

"I could commence the shopping and not be prevented?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Anytime she broached the topic someone jumped in and agreed as long as she had a chaperone and let them hold onto the money.  
This was her chance to prove to her friends that she was competent at a simple earth task.

"Yeah go nuts" BeastBoy dismissed her casually.

With an excited cry the girl raced out of the room determined to complete the simple chore which the others often complained about.

"Maybe that wasn't such a great idea" Cyborg commented, his thumb jabbing on the controls.

"What wasn't a great idea?" BeastBoy asked clueless as ever.

Cyborg looked at his friend in disbelief when suddenly BeastBoy jumped up.

"Hah! Take that tin man!" he cried pointing at the screen and doing a victory dance.

Cyborg glared at the screen where his character was slumped on the ground with stars orbiting his head while BeastBoy's character did its own victory dance.  
Cyborg shook with rage before roaring out "Rematch!" which sent both teens back into their furious battle.

About half an hour later, the leader of the rag tag group of young heroes made his way into the main room.  
Looking round for something, he paused behind the sofa watching the boys playing their game for a few moments before he snapped back to attention.

"You guys seen Star?" he asked curiously.

"What did it look like?" BeastBoy asked leaning to the side as his car swerved to the left.

If he wasn't wearing a mask they could see him roll his eyes.

"About yay high, green eyes, long red hair, lives here, only one here who tries to appreciate your sense of humour, ringing any bells?"

"Oh yeah that Star! She's gone shopping"

"I didn't think Raven would go shopping"

"She didn't"

"So you left her go by herself!"

"Yes! You know man, for a master detective you have a real problem listening"

"Think about what you're saying"

"Yeah we left Star go shopping by hersel..." that's when the penny dropped and the boys' expressions were horror stricken as they realized the gravity of what they had said.

"Cy, what were YOU thinking?" BeastBoy demanded.

"Me! YOU told her to go nuts"

"What have they done?" a cold voice demanded seemingly form nowhere.

Everyone turned and saw Raven standing there, her cloak pinned to her shoulder the hood casting a shadow over her face.

Raven had a slim figure and was shorter than Starfire and Cyborg.  
With her big violet eyes and white porcelain skin, she didn't seem like she should be that imposing but in practice she was one of the most intimidating heroes despite her age or appearance, on the planet.

Her body was completely hidden by the dark folds on her cloak pinned to her shoulder and the hood she wore cast an eerie shadow over her face.  
It didn't help that she was floating towards them, the tips of her boots trailing along the ground as she moved.

"How you can be scary when you don't ever wear pants? Dude we live in fear of someone who doesn't wear pants...ever" BeastBoy demanded from somewhere behind Cyborg.

"They sent Star shopping by herself" Robin supplied, folding his arms and giving the boys a very annoyed look.

"Oh c'mon y'all! What's the worst that could happen!" Cyborg asked defensively.

"You remember when we had to put soy sauce on everything we ate for two weeks because that's all we had, that and mustard?"

Elsewhere.

Starfire floated into the small corner shop which surprisingly had everything the group required.  
But something was wrong.  
Near as Starfire could tell, a small army of tiny overweight bearded men had gained control over the establishment.

There were pictures and ornaments of these little people everywhere and Starfire was unnerved.  
Some even seemed to dragging enormous bags on their backs, filled with items they had taken from innocents, she could only assume.

Her hands and eyes glowed green and without taking her eyes off one of the small men who was forcing a number off four legged, brown innocent creatures to assist him in fleeing from his crimes.

"Hello young one" a cheerful voice called out, scaring the red head who let out a cry and jammed her glowing hands behind the back.

The voice belonged to Mrs. Amy Collins, a kind hearted woman in her forties who cared for the strange yet charming group of teens who showed up at random periods to do their shopping.

Amy was surprised to see the young alien on her own, every time she'd seen Starfire; she was accompanied by someone else.

"Shop keep, I have no desire to frighten you but I fear your place of business is in danger of these..." she pointed towards one of the Santa's "adorably overweight mercenaries"

"I am quite certain of a victory over these small red foes but you would perhaps be safer outside?"

At this stage, Starfire was floating in front of Amy, hands blazing and a glare crossing her usually sunny face.  
Amy chuckled and placed a gentle hand on Star's arm.

"Young one, they're no threat. They're my Christmas decorations" she explained and then paused; searching Star's face for a sign of recognition "You know what Christmas is, don't you?"

"No, please what is this Christmas meaning?"

Amy stared at the Starfire in shock for a few moments before offering her an affectionate smile.

"Well you one, as it stands I have quite a bit of decorating to do so why don't you help me with those and I'll explain it to you"

Starfire nodded eagerly, her face aglow.

"This doesn't make sense, why isn't she answering?" the frustrated voice of Robin cried out, glaring down at his T-comm.

"Maybe she's at the movies and no cell's allowed" BeastBoy joked.

"Man, why would she be at the movies, she was going shopping?" Cyborg snapped.

"Bear in mind who we're dealing with" Raven pointed out, her voice flat as ever.

"See what happens when you let Star out of your sight, she..." Robin was cut off by Cyborg.

"She's down at Amy's shop...you think we'd have thought of that first" Cyborg grinned as he his T comm locked onto their missing team mate's location.

"Again bear in mind who we're dealing. Rules on convention don't exactly apply with Star"

The group who had been combing the city, one on bike and three by car, turned, both vehicles performed a sharp U-turn heading back to Collin's corner store.  
There was nothing exceptional about the shop and it seemed perfectly fine, which sent alarm bells off in Robin's mind.  
He stared at it suspiciously before pulling off his helmet and dismounting his bike.

"If she was here the whole time, why wasn't she answering?" he asked as the others piled out of the car.

"It does seem weird when you think about it but everything looks fine"

"Maybe some demented killing machine found a book of magic and resurrected an army of aliens who have gone on a rampage and are holding up Amy's shop waiting for the police with the biggest brains to arrive so they can then turn them into zombies while their robot leader tries to make contact with aliens"

Everyone turned and shot BeastBoy incredulous looks.

"So many things wrong with that, I'm not even gonna start"

"But what if he's right about the hostage situation?"

"What if BeastBoy's right about zombies holding up a shop?"

"No, well yeah if you take out the zombies and replace them with something real"

"Then what do we do?"

"Storm the place before they know what's going on"

Amy smiled as Starfire poked the small Christmas tree curiously.

"You hang these on it" she held up a box of decorations which Starfire observed cautiously.  
She lifted one out carefully and watched it twirl before her.

"These small sparkling spheres do not seem practical but they are most wondrous to behold"

Amy smiled when suddenly the door burst open and four teens sprang into action.

Cyborg had his blaster aimed and it was glowing menacingly, Raven's hands were surrounded by a black aura and her white eyes burned brightly, BeastBoy had transformed into a huge green bear, ready too attack and Robin had his Bo staff at the ready.

However ready they were to leap into action, the only response they got was a blank stare from Starfire, who much to their surprise was sitting on the counter , holding up a decoration and a Santa hat placed firmly upon her head, and Amy staring at them as if they had lost their minds.

"Something has displeased you, friends?" Starfire asked sweetly, floating off the counter and moving towards them calmly.

"Yeah where the heck have you been?" Robin demanded, more concerned then he was letting on.

"I have been here since I left the tower, is there something you require that caused you to come in search of me?"

"Why didn't you answer your T-comm"

Starfire blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Please forgive me absence and lack of communication but I was so, how would you say, upcaught"

"Caught up" Robin corrected automatically.

"Of course, I was caught UP with this marvel of dangling small shining spheres from plant life I had not noticed my communicator" she let out a nervous giggle as she rubbed the back of her neck, a gesture she had picked up from the boys when she had seen them in trouble.

The tree beside her glowed black and shook for a moment for dropping back on the counter.  
Everyone turned to look at Raven.

"Don't do it again" she grit out.

"You can't do that, Star. I was really... Always make sure that the team can contact you, OK?" Robin asked, unable to hide his small relieved grin.

Starfire nodded and flashed them her warmest smile.

"I will never allow myself to be unattainable as long is it is my choice " she promised with a giggle.

"So can we go home now?" Raven demanded.

The group bid their good-byes to Amy and Robin waited till the others had piled back into the car before he leapt back onto his bike.  
Flicking on a small microphone built into his helmet, he took after the car, listening to the banter flying about the car through the small speaker.

Starfire was practically bouncing off the ceiling as she chirped about everything Amy has taught her while she helped decorating.

"C'mon Star you gotta stop and take a breath or you're gonna pass out" Cyborg teased with a chuckled.

"Pass out what?" Starfire asked instantly.

The innocent question caused BeastBoy to burst out laughing.  
Starfire continued relating everything Amy has thought her and the alien compared it to her own customs and cooed over this glorious celebration.

Her excitement proved to be contagious and soon BeastBoy was babbling about everything Christmas related he could think of and before long, Cyborg jumped in, the three teens laughing and sharing everything they knew, remembered or thought about the holidays.

Robin cracked a small grin, wondering how one person could spread so much joy without even trying to.  
Of course it was strange that the person who should bring Christmas spirit into the tower would be the one person who never knew of the holiday, but then Starfire always manage the strangest things by simply being herself.

Robin felt a strong desire to be in the car right now, partaking in the groups cheer, which was weird because he usually didn't feel a strong desire to be around anyone.

The group arrived at the tower while Raven slipped out of the car, and headed for the tower's entrance, Robin following, the other three were congregated near the car, still talking.  
Robin quirked an eyebrow and walked back to them.

"Titans?" he asked causing them to look over.

"Hey man, I was just thinking that I know this guy, Sean, who could hook us up with a great tree cheap, thought I'd run it by you first" Cyborg commented.

Starfire floated up and clasped her hands in front of her chest, looking at Cyborg in the eye.

"We might decorate some plant life with shiny spheres?" she asked breathlessly, as if the thought was some far away dream.

"Whatya say man?" Cyborg asked Robin, causing the red head to give Robin the most hopeful pleading look he had ever received.

There was no way he could no to that so he nodded mutely.  
Starfire let out cry of delight and BeastBoy highfived with Cyborg.

"Alright, hey Star wanna come with? I could use another pair of strong hands" Cyborg offered.  
Starfire threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Hey what about me?" BeastBoy objected, transforming into an enormous grizzly bear again.

"Eh, you can come along too."

The grizzly bear transformed back into the short green boy with an annoyed look, but was the case with BeastBoy he shrugged off his momentary annoyance and was back to his cheerful self.

"You will come also, friend Robin?" Star asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure Star" he muttered gently.

Raven walked past them all and slipped back into the passenger seat of the car and buckled up, catching everyone off guard.

"You're coming, Raven?" BeastBoy asked in shock

"Someone has to make sure you don't bring back something obscene" was her cool reply.

Star climbed into the car, followed by BeastBoy and then Robin.

"Ain't nothing obscene here, cept the smell the of B.B's tofu"

This of course triggered an argument which lasted the whole car trip.  
As they watched the city surroundings whiz past them, they began to wonder where exactly this place was and how long it would take.

Star for her part stared out the window at the various shops with decorations wondering how she had managed to miss them before.  
She consoled herself with the fact that for the last few weeks they had been drawn into the city because of the various battles and unless one of their enemies had slammed her through the shop windows (which had happened on occasion) she was unlikely to have noticed a difference in their windows.

B.B had taken it upon himself to make Raven laugh with his Christmas based jokes which were just as bad if not worse than his usual selection.

Robin, however was not one to be distracted and was working out how they could manage to have decorations set and all the presents bought by Christmas when Christmas Eve was the next day, he decided that late night shopping was the only option and fortunately they were many shops that stayed open all night but now he had the delightful task of finding presents that would suit everyone.

Cyborg would appreciate anything mechanic, a video game or DVD would keep BeastBoy amused, there was probably nothing out there that Star wouldn't delight over but that didn't mean he wouldn't get her something special, naturally and Raven was going to be nothing short of impossible to shop for.

The others would have to get their shopping done tomorrow and he wondered would they actually be able to pull it off.

Star let out a joyful giggle as she saw some carollers and given the amused and affectionate smiles her team mates held when she asked about the adorable adolescents singing to random people, Robin guessed that none of them would allow themselves to mess this up for her.

Eventually they arrived at the large yard surrounded by a tall fence. It seemed busy enough with people wandering in and out of the gate and children running around playing games.

Cyborg parked his 'baby' and waited till everyone was out of the car before entering some long complicated code on the small panel by the driving wheel.

"Can you smell that? That's the smell of real quality trees?" BeastBoy said taking in a deep breath and exhaling with a broad grin.

"Nothing but the best, my man" a deep voice sounded from behind them and they turned to find a young man a couple of years older than themselves with dark skin with black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Vic!" he said with a grin, holding his fist out.

"Going by a different name now, man. Called Cyborg now" Cyborg replied pressing his fist against the other boys by way of greeting.

The older teen shook his head with a grin." You'll always be Vic round here"

Cyborg swelled with pride upon hearing the casual comment.

"So you gonna introduce me to your crew?" he asked, nodding towards the other teens who were looking at trees.

"Especially your girls"

"Red head's Star and one in the cloak is Raven and I wouldn't recommend tryin' anything with either of them"

Cyborg nodded towards Robin who was standing next to Star. He was explaining something to her and she nodded along.

"See you try anything with Star and Robin will be wiping the floor with you before you can even finish your lame pick up line and you try it with Raven and she'll have you curled up in the corner shaking and crying like a baby for months afterwards."

"And I assume the green reindeer's with you?"

Cyborg looked over and saw that beside Robin and Star, there was indeed a tall green reindeer inspecting the tree.  
Children were running over to pet him and then shot rapid fire questions at the teen superheroes who answered them as best they could.

Raven had surrounded herself in a black force field and was moving about the yard in a black hemisphere, preventing anyone getting near her.

"This is a most majestic tree" Starfire observed, her hands behind her back as she tilted her head at it.

"Yeah it looks sturdy enough, we really need to pull it out and see what it looks"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Tamaranean girl had yanked the tree towards them and was holding it arms length, with ease.

"Where have you been all my life, Red?" Cyborg's friend asked with a grin as he saw the impressive display of strength.

Starfire looked at him, baffled.

"Space?" she half guessed.

"Well you shoulda been down here helping me, I could use that kind of strength. Nice tree you guys picked out, I'll give it ya for $35"

Robin folded his arms and sized up the older teen.

"$20" his firm was tone with no room for argument.

Sean exchanged a surprised look with Cyborg who shrugged in response.

"Dude drives a hard bargain" he observed.

"Tell me about it"

"Alright but only cause Cyborg's my boy"

Star and BeastBoy both cheered while Robin and Cyborg fixed the tree to the top of the car.  
Once everyone was back, safe and sound in the car, Cyborg leaned out the window to talk to Sean.

The pair talked and then Sean laughed while Cyborg shook his head before saying good-bye and taking off.  
Star was asking every question she could think of and the boys tried valiantly to answer them all.

Strangely enough, the girl fell quiet and stared down as if she was thinking about something upsetting.  
Robin was about to ask what was wrong when she turned to him.

"Friend Robin, something troubles me about this holiday, Ms Amy said that it was time for family...but my family is how you would say in turmoil. There is only Galfor and my sister who is in prison and who hates me very much and Galfor has not a moment to spare as ruling Tamaran is quite time consuming. I do not have a family...at least not in the typical earth definition; does that mean I should not partake in the festivities?

"You have as much as any to partake in the festivities, Star. No one's family is typical"

"Every family is as dysfunctional as the next" Raven added.

This seemed to trouble Starfire more.

"Does family have to denote blood relatives?" she asked thoughtfully.

"No"

"Then are you my family, in that we are as Raven said dysfunctional but we care for each other very much which is a factor of the family. Might we be the while not so typical, a family who celebrate Christmas?"

No one in the car could disagree with her on that note because deep down they all held the same belief, Starfire was the only one willing to voice it.

Cyborg who like most teenage boys couldn't handle sentimental very well was incredible relived to see Titans Tower.

"Home sweet home" he grinned as they pulled up in front of the huge T.

It didn't take the group long to set the tree up in the living area.  
Robin had disappeared off to the basement and came back with a large box of decorations.

No one knew where he had gotten them as this was the first Christmas celebrated in the tower and he had his 'don't ask me questions' face on.

"We're gonna need a little bit more" BeastBoy pointed out when he looked around at the expanse of the one room.

"There's this place that manufactures decorations and distributes them to shops and to some customers. I'll call them and ask for immediate delivery" Robin decided out loud.

"How are you gonna get instant delivery?" Cyborg asked but Robin had already disappeared.

Cyborg looked around confused while BeastBoy began to hum the theme from "The Twilight Zone"

Raven sat down on the chair and pulled a book out of nowhere.  
Star was disappointed that the only other girl in the tower had no desire to help in hanging of sparkling spheres off plant life but she grinned when she saw the boys were willing.

Every now and again, once of the decorations would glow black and float up, still surrounded by the black aura and land gently on a branch.  
The others saw this and said nothing.  
Soon enough they had the tree decorated but had run out of decorations when the doorbell rang.

Using the security cameras they saw it was the decorations guys who had crates of decorations for them as well as anonymous boxes that Robin would not comment on.

The boxes began piling up in the room and once all the boxes had been delivered, the group stood staring at the boxes.  
Robin stepped forward, grabbing everyone's attention.  
He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the boxes and he knew the others were waiting for his instruction.

He had to admit, even in a situation as mundane as this, that he was proud of the faith everyone placed in him.

This small group with each person bearing their own incredible powers and their own distinct personalities all turned to him to lead them even though he was the only one without powers.

"OK, Star, B.B, you two take care of the outside and anywhere high, Cyborg you and me are gonna take care of the halls and Raven.."

Starfire, BeastBoy and Cyborg all drew back afraid of what Raven was going to say.  
Raven raised her eyes to her leaders and lifted an eyebrow.

"Decorate where you want" he finished, figuring that it would serve no purpose to have the tower destroyed because he had gotten Raven angry.

Raven shrugged her shoulders and didn't move a muscle while B.B and Star took off with their boxes.  
Cyborg and Robin went off and hung decorations along the hall and the main room.

They decided it was better to leave everyone's rooms to themselves and the evidence room would be without decorations.  
Cyborg insisted on decorating the gym and a couple more rooms were caught in the Christmas spirit that swept through the tower.

All in all, the tower was looking festive.

Cyborg and Robin stood back to admire their work and spotted places where Raven had chose to decorate.  
There were some patches around the tower that were more subtle that the bright reds and gold's' and green that were scattered liberally elsewhere.

Raven gave them both a look as if daring them to point it out when Starfire and BeastBoy burst into the room.  
Their cheeks were red and the looked cold but immensely pleased with themselves.

Upon their request, the lights in the tower were turned off and everyone was herded outside.  
BeastBoy flicked a switch somewhere and the tower was outlined in bright multicoloured lights.

Pleased with their work everyone returned inside where they all settled down in the main room.  
The boys were setting up the Game Station when Star jumped up suddenly.

"I almost forgot I must communicate with this Mr. Clause" she cried, rushing off.

"Santa?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"She believes in Santa?" BeastBoy asked shocked.

"She doesn't know any different. Everything she knows about Christmas is based on what Amy and we've been telling her and none of us have told that he wasn't real"

"I think it's kinda cute. It's like listening to a kid, y'know" Cyborg said.

"We do know and we have to tell her."

"We do?"

"Of course, we have to be straight with her"

"But this is her first Christmas and she's never gotten to believe in Santa, some of my best memories are when I was a kid waiting up on Christmas Eve trying to see Santa. We can't take that away from her, man"

"Yeah I say we just go with it and then next year we can tell her" BeastBoy added.

Robin groaned and pulled at his hair in frustration.  
It wasn't like he wanted to see the sparkle in her eyes die or see her grab her elbow with her hand and hang her head as she did when she was distressed.

He never liked being the guy who took away the magic from things but he had to look out for her and while he didn't want to upset her, he always tried to spare her disappointment and he knew it would be greater if she knew that her friends had lied to her.

Starfire floated back into the room with a piece of paper and the group looked at Robin, Cyborg and BeastBoy were both giving him "don't do it" looks.  
He swallowed and stood up, nervous.

"Um Star, about Santa"

Starfire looked up him so innocently and cheerfully, he nearly ran out of the room but he stayed firm.

"Yes friend?"

"He's not real"

A hushed silence fell over the room and the three spectators all looked at Starfire waiting for a response.

"Not real?" she repeated, puzzled.

"Yeah, there's no way anybody could travel around the world with just twelve reindeer. It's impossible"

"Said the superhero to the alien" Raven muttered, causing the two boys to snigger.

Starfire looked at him confused again but then smiled as if everything became clear and she giggled.

"I am understanding what you say and I apologise profusely for being so foolish. Thank you, friend" and with that she floated out the room.

Robin collapsed on the chair resting his elbows on his knees, head hung low.

"Wow, that went better than I thought" B.B remarked, leaning over the back of the sofa looking at the door that Starfire had just floated through

"Yeah if she believed me" Robin sighed.

"She can, like, not believe you?" BeastBoy asked, amazed by this.

"You think she'd still be drinking mustard if she believed everything I said?"

"What're ya gonna do?"

Robin rubbed his temples.

"I'll try again tomorrow, until then get to bed. You guys have Christmas shopping to do tomorrow"

The next day, everyone was up early and after their training session was done they were ready to leave.

Robin had gotten his shopping done when he had ordered the decorations and Starfire had stocked up on presents during the year, apparently buying things for her friends when she found them and was saving them for Blorthog.

The others were saying goodbye when Cyborg told Robin not be harsh when explaining about Santa to Star.

Starfire was curled up on the sofa watching TV trying to work at the complicated workings of the cooking show she was watching when Robin sat down next to her.

He winced, she was still wearing that Santa hat Amy had given her; she really did look the part of an elf with her bright long red hair and bright eyes peeping out from under the white fake fur of the hat.

"Hey Star, we need to talk" Robin began, reaching for the remote and turning the TV off.

Starfire turned to him and suddenly he felt that maybe it would have been much easier if he had left her watch TV while he talked, at least then he wouldn't be the complete focus of her attention.

"Look about Santa again. He's not real" he insisted, trying to make his voice firm.

Star shook her head.

"I know that you do not hold belief but I do. Is this not enough for you?" she asked, sounding slightly hurt.

He tried to ignore the pain in her voice and carried on.

"It's not a matter of belief, its matter of fact. He's just not real. You're gonna have to trust me on this"

Starfire turned away and hugged her knees to her chest before daring to make eye contact with me again.

When she did, he was alarmed to see that instead of the saddened eyes he expected, she was glaring at him, her eyes blazing and her hands were beginning to glow.

"You ask me for trust? I have provided you with as much trust and faith as I can, but there is only so much I can give without needing some from you"

"What? Star ..."

"You have asked to have faith and trust you many times before and I have done so unwaveringly and I have even done so when things have appeared desperate and you were not there to ask me but I did and yet you can not return the gesture. You do not have faith in me and you do not trust me, not even in celebrating this holiday.  
I believed in this Claus of Santa and I had hoped that my own belief was enough to assure you but it is not. It is never enough and I cannot continue to trust you while you will not allow me the same decency."

Star jumped to her feet and glared down at Robin.

"Then perhaps I shall prove it to you or perhaps even find a friend to who might allow me some faith"

Starfire took off, her long red hair leaving a streak as she moved and her eyes burned.  
Robin ran after her but she was gone.  
He pounded the walk in frustration and pulled out his T-comm, ordering the other Titans back.

"Why?" Raven demanded.

"Things didn't go as well as I planned. Star's gone "

"'Hold up! Why is Star gone?"

"Yeah dude, what did you say to her?"

"I tried explaining about Santa and she got really mad saying all this crap about my never trusting her and then she took off"

The uncomfortable silence that followed didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

"You agree with her?"

"Well y'know sometimes you do kinda dismiss her and don't trust her to manage things on her own" Cyborg admitted.

Did you try tracking her communicator?" Raven asked knowing it was the most obvious thing to do but also knowing that when it came to dealing his best friend, he rarely if ever used his head.

"Yeah, says she's right up stairs" he muttered.

"Then what's the problem?" B.B asked, exasperated.

Cyborg shook his head and Raven rolled her eyes.

"That means she's not with her communicator" Cyborg explained.

"Look just meet us at Clancy's and we'll start searching the city for her" Raven commanded.

Robin nodded and took off, to the garage.

Once she gotten over her initial anger, Starfire began to feel regret, not over what she had said to Robin but because of what she promised.

She had no idea of how she was going to prove to Robin that Santa existed but she most definitely would and then he would have to have more faith in her and then maybe he would share more things with her.

The city was so busy that no one noticed the young heroine wandering the streets in her jaunty red hat.  
She wandered about trying to figure out how she would achieve her goal when he sensitive hearing picked up on something.

It sounded like sobbing, soft sobbing.  
Following the sound, she came across a young girl, she couldn't have been older than five curled up against a wall, her face buried in her knees and her small body shaking.

She looked up when she felt someone in front of her and whimpered when she saw a tall girl standing over her.  
The taller girl crouched down and tilted her head in confusion.

"What distresses you, young one?" she asked, using Amy's term for herself.

The little girl looked up again and the teen didn't look as threatening when she was face to face to face with her instead of looming over her against the lights.

She could see the older girls large green eyes which were filled concern and kindness and the concerned frown spread across her face.  
The Santa hat she wore slipped over her eyes causing the teen to lose her balance and fall onto her rear.

The little girl let out a weak giggle which caused the older one to smile.  
It was then the little girl decided it was OK to trust this adult; everyone else had been too busy with their shopping to notice her.

Her eyes watered up when she looked at the crowd, but gentle fingers brushing her hair away from her face brought her back to the teen.  
There was something maternal about her that touched the little girl.

"I'm lost" was all she said.

The girl smiled gently pushing more stray strands of hair back.

"It is most terrifying to be separated from your loved ones; I know this to be true. Would you like my assistance in finding your loved ones?"

The girl nodded and then stood up.

Starfire examined the girl carefully, long wavy blonde locks cascaded down her back to her waist and big brown eyes stared back at her.  
She was up to Star's knee, height wise and had a very small build.  
Wrapped up in a warm pink jacket, and a soft scarf, she looked angelic and Starfire found herself caring for the girl almost instantly.

Starfire smiled and waited for the child to walk over to her and then lifted her carefully.  
The child snuggled down in her arms automatically.

"Now what is your name, little one?"

"Leah" Starfire heard the child's muffle as she nuzzled against Starfire's shoulder.

"Have you tried all her favourite haunts?" Robin demanded, his concern and guilt causing him to be frustrated and then it turn he was taking it out on the rest of the team resulting in more guilt.

"I KNEW we should have let her believe in Santa. See if we'd listened to me we'd all be at home watching movies but no ,apparently Star has to be cynical about the world as we are" Cyborg grumbled.

"Look it doesn't matter whose fault it is" Raven began.

"Hint hint Robin" BeastBoy piped up.

"What matters is finding Starfire and going home"

Raven's tone was final and no one dared to add anything onto that.

They had been searching for over an hour and still no sign of her, they already knew she wasn't in the places they'd expected of her and they were lost.

"I was just trying to look out for her" Robin admitted.

"Maybe you don't need to so much" BeastBoy suggested.

Robin bit back his reply.  
Starfire was strongest, one of the strongest people he knew, physically and mentally.  
He knew very little about her past, the group rarely discussed their backgrounds and lives before the Titans and they were happy that way unfortunately it meant that they didn't know why certain things made each other tick.

Star took things to heart more than most and despite her strength of mind; she had pretty low self esteem at times when something bad happened.

Every time something bad happened he was worried that this might be the one thing that would push her too far and he would lose her forever, he had almost lost her twice already and both times because she assumed no one wanted her.

BeastBoy squirmed, the silence making him jumpy.

"Hey we'll find her, we'll just promise a date with Raven for the person who finds her" he joked earning him fierce glare from Raven and amused chuckle from Cyborg.

Robin smiled and then turned serious again.

"All right, Titans split up and search, meet back here in an hour"

Star wandered the streets, eager to fly but stopping herself for the sake of the child.  
Leah was now resting comfortably on her back when she pulled up a strand of Starfire's hair.

"Your hair's like my Mommy's"

"And do you know where your Mommy is now?"

The child sniffed before answering.

"My Mommy died, that's why I had to come here with my Daddy"

Leah buried her face in Starfire's hair and sound gentle sobs could be heard.

"Hush now young Leah" Starfire paused, unsure of how of phrase it." My Mother and Father are...in the realm of eternity also"

The child looked up.

"They're both dead?"

"Yes they died quite a long time ago"

Leah was about to ask more questions when Starfire stopped someone and asked them about the procedure when finding missing parents.

After that Starfire went off in some tangent about Jump City and what a fine city it was. The man had told them they had to go to the police station and Starfire was glad of this.  
She knew the way from experience of dragging various criminals there however she felt unease at the thought of bringing someone as young as Leah into such a place.

"Tell me young one, what is this Santa imparting upon you this year"

"I don't believe in Santa" the child muttered causing Starfire to freeze in her tracks and let the child off her back.

She stooped down level with the child and searched the big brown eyes for tell tale emotions.

"Why should you not believe in him?" she asked, horrified.

"Last year my Mommy got real sick and I asked Santa to make her better and he didn't so now I don't believe in him"

Starfire lifted the child's chin with her finger and smiled gently.

"That is not the work of Santa I fear and it was not his choice but I shall prove it you to also that Santa does indeed exist. In fact he has sent me to provide those who not believe a reason to believe"

Leah eyes her sceptically before asking. "You're one of Santa's workers?"

"Very much so, it is my job to restore faith and I shall do so, but you must allow me the chance. I shall succeed in returning you to your father and then you must believe in Santa, yes?"

"I guess so, how do I know that you're not making this all up"

Starfire felt uncomfortable lying to a child but she was helping Santa and this was a good opportunity to slip in her powers.

"Well surely you concede that Santa must have some super natural abilities, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then his workers would have as well" and on that note she lifted off the ground and flew a circle around the Leah stared back in awe.  
Star landed on the ground gently and leaned back on her heels watching the child with a bright smile.

"So we will continue yes?"

Leah nodded and Starfire scooped her up again, making Leah had her arms wrapped tightly around Star's shoulders and when she was certain the child wouldn't fall, she floated above the ground and flew in the direction of the station, listening to the child's laughter.

The Titans were reunited again but still without success.

"Maybe we should go to the Police?" BeastBoy suggested.

"They'll love that, they already think that people depend on us too much and that we're too young to do what we do and then we come running because one of us got lost" Raven growled.

"I'm willing to swallow my pride here, even if they haven't seen her they might know where we can look"

With a heavy sense of reluctance, the three teens headed towards the police station.

"Snorfblag Warblers" Starfire grumbled under her breath.

Ordinarily she felt that she should be polite to the law enforcers but tonight they had proved to her why the Titans should be left in charge of the city.

Ignoring the leers and rude comments that followed her as she walked into the building, the police 'kindly' informed her that tonight was very busy and since she was so good at policing maybe she should take care of this.

She took solace in the fact that she had scared him when she had grabbed his mug off coffee and had shattered it in a smouldering grip.

Leah stared back at her.

"They weren't nice" she stated.

Starfire shook her head.

"No they were not but we will persevere in spite of their incompetence"

Leah fell silent, somewhat afraid of asking what persevere and incompet...whatever Starfire had said.  
Something caught her eye as they both wandered the streets and she ran to a shop window.

"Leah!" Starfire cried when Leah had suddenly run from her and pressed her face to the window pane.

"Has the spirit of a gogald'ni taken over you?" Starfire demanded, taking hold of the child and giving her a stern look.

"She looks like you" Leah objected, jabbing her small finger in the direction of a snow globe in the window.

A long figure of an angel with striking red hair and bright green eyes clothed in a simple white gown that went past her feet and the red in her hair stood out against the pale skin of the angel.

Her large green eyes were cast up to heaven and her slim hands were pressed together.  
Large white wings stretching the length of the angels frame spread out behind her.

Leah ran into the shop, pulling Starfire with her.  
The shop owner looked up suddenly and gave a jump when he saw who was standing in his shop.  
One of Teen Titans, the kind alien girl with a Santa hat and a small girl.

"Might we look upon the strange orb in the window, shop keep?" Starfire asked politely.

"We wanna look at the snow globe" Leah chimed in.

The owner gave them a puzzled look before he realised what one they were talking about and he disappeared off into a room behind the counter.

He came back with the snow globe held carefully in his hand.  
He laid it on the counter and Starfire stooped down to inspect it.  
The frame was made up of small cherubs and more red haired angels entwined with holly and honeysuckle.

"Give it a shake" the owner encouraged.

Starfire looked at him alarmed.

"Sir, this one of the sprightliest ornaments I have ever seen, why should I shake it?"

"It's a snow globe, silly" Leah giggled and then stood up on her toes and motioned for the owner to come closer. "She says she's Santa's helper and that he sent her to make me believe in him but I don't know" she whispered.

The owners dark eyes twinkled and he chuckled as he watched Starfire's delighted expression when she saw the snow fall in the globe.

"Well you know I made that snow globe of her because she helped me out not too long ago and if she says she's here from Santa Claus then I'll have no trouble believing her. Why don't you two young ladies take that as a present and you listen to this one. She's here to help you" he whispered back

"Why don't you two run along now?" he asked standing up straight.

"But we must exchange currency for this gift"

"I won't hear of it, get along now little helper"

Starfire coloured but nodded her thanks to the man before handing Leah the globe and carrying her outside.

The Titans made their way through the station, taking no notice of the comments flying around the station when they walked in.  
The guy at the desk looked up and glared at them.

"We can't get rid of you kids today"

Raven made a move forward but Robin stopped her and she pulled back, not without throwing the clerk a ferocious glare.

"That means you've seen Starfire?" Robin asked calmly.

"Yeah she was in here with some little kid, kid was lost but I told her what I'll tell you, since you kids think you can take care of the city of by yourself then you can handle this kid by yourselves"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you telling me that out friend came here looking for help with a little girl and you laughed at her and told her to get lost because she does your job better than you do!" Cyborg demanded.

The clerk looked shamefaced for a moment but shook it off with a haughty laugh.

"That about it kids cause we're run off the walls, looks like you're not doing as well as you think"

BeastBoy turned into a dog and walked calmly to the desk. He sniffed it a bit and then lifted his left leg and the following action caused them to be run out of the police station.  
They continued down the main street before they paused, considering their options

"Great now we're back at square one" Cyborg groaned.

"Yeah but at least we got to defile the station" BeastBoy joked.

Robin was about to say something about that when Raven cut them all off with a wave of her hand.  
Her eyes were closed and her hood was pulled down.  
Her eyes flicked open.

"I can sense her"

"And you didn't you this before because?" Cyborg demanded.

"There were too many people and she wasn't nearby" Raven replied, her voice dull.

She turned to the left ad the others followed assuming that this was the way she had sensed their friend.

"She's here"

The boys looked around, Raven had led them down a fairly busy street away from the crowds and now they were standing in a quiet enough spot.  
A young girl ran out of an alley smiling and holding what looked like snow globe.  
She froze when she saw the four staring at her.

"Is that Star?" BeastBoy whispered.

"B.B, are you blind, kid looks nothing like her" Cyborg snapped.

"Maybe that's the way Tamaraneans are when they're kids": BeastBoy argued back defensively.

"You think they had different colour hair and skin and eyes" Raven asked in annoyance.

"Maybe"

"Or is possible that she mightn't be Star and is just a different kid" Robin added.

"OK that too"

"Hey lil' lady, you lost?" Cyborg asked gently, walking towards her.

The child let out an ear piercing shriek and before the group could react to that, a barrage of Star bolts flew at them.

"You shall not harm her!"

Starfire fly around the corner, her hands surrounded by glowing spheres while her eyes flashed green.

The Star bolts died away instantly and her eyes returned to their usual colour when she saw who she had attacked.Raven had cast a barrier around the group in the nick of time and they were unharmed.  
Star's eyes showed remorse.

"Friends I did not" she began when her face clouded over and she turned away suddenly.

"Why have you come?" she asked frostily.

"That's harsh, we've been dragging out butts around the city looking for ya and now you're treatin'us like dirt?"

Leah took one look at the group before running and hiding behind Star's legs, peeking around carefully.

"It was kind of you to do so but unnecessary, Leah and I are succeeding well in our goal"

Robin looked downright angry and he stalked towards Starfire who met his glare face on.  
The other Titans took a step back; they figured fireworks were going to start flying and now in the good way.  
Even Leah had the sense to jump away.

"I don't care whatever the reason you have! You're in a team and at all times your team needs to know where you are, you do not run off recklessly like that on your own without telling anyone "he barked at her.

"You did!" she shot back and clamped hand over her mouth as if horrified by her own words.

Robin was glad none of them could see his eyes because he was sure they would have given him away.  
He was hurt and he realised grimly that Star was still hurt by everything that had happened with Slade.  
It still affected her, it might always affect her.

"Yeah I did and it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, that's why I don't want you doing it" he replied, in a soft tone.

Starfire looked caught between comforting her friend and keeping her resolve so she settled on a compromise.

"Come along, young Leah. I have a promise to keep"

Leah ran over and grabbed Star's' hand still holding onto her snow globe.

"So we heard you were trying to get this kid home" Cyborg said with a grin.

"How did you know" Leah gasped.

"A little bald fat man told us" BeastBoy grinned.

"Santa's bald?" Leah asked, giving Starfire a curious look.

"Um yes, he has been rid of his hair for a long time now yet his facial hair remains, it continues to astound us" she lied giving the child a hopeful smile.

This seemed to satisfy Leah.

"So we getting this squirt home?" BeastBoy asked, pointing a thumb at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, giggled and hid behind Star's legs.

"You wish to help?"

"Yeah the reason we spent so long looking for you was because we just wanted to know what you're doing, and now that we know you're doing some selfless and kind, we thought we'd leave you at and go home to bask in our selfishness" Raven's tone was sarcastic and almost amused.

BeastBoy was transformed into various animals for Leah's delight and Cyborg watched amused when he snatched Leah up and tickled her mercilessly.

"I have underestimated you my friends and I apologise" Starfire said watching them.

"You have a habit of underestimating things" Robin observed.

Starfire gave him a puzzled glance and then her face turned serious.

"I am attempting to prove to young Leah that Santa does indeed exist, I was holding hope that I could prove it you also. Will you allow me the chance?"

Robin thought that this sounded like an opportunity to prove to her that he had faith in her when he looked at her face; he saw that that's what she was intending also.

"Sure Star"

The group walked along the street, well more correctly, Star and Raven floated along, Leah rode along the back of a green reindeer and Robin and Cyborg walked.

"Hey Star?" Leah asked curiously.

"Mhh hm?"

"Have you even been lost?"

There was a pause.

"Yes I have for a very long time" she confessed.

"When did your parents die?"

"When I was very small"

"Were people ever mean to you when you were lost?"

Again there was a pause but this was longer.

"Yes I have met mean people in my journeys. You will always meet mean people but you will meet kind people too who make up for the unkindness shown to you by others"

The group was perfectly silent during this exchange.  
This was the most they had ever heard from Starfire about her past and even then it was vague.

"You know for someone who talks so much, she says so little about herself" Raven muttered by way of observation.

"What did these 'mean' people do?" Robin asked concern evident in is voice.

Starfire looked at her friends as if she had forgotten their presence.

"It is not the time to be discussing that" she answered gently.

Robin nodded but was determined to find out sometime.

The small group continued on when someone's voice interrupted them.

"Going somewhere snot munchers?"

They whirled around and saw Gizmo looming over them in his robot spider legs, Mammoth jumped down from some height causing the ground to crack and Jinx did a flip and twirl, her hands glowing pink.

"See we've got our Christmas assignment and it's to take down you losers" Mammoth grunted.

"Wasn't that your midterm assignment and part of summer exams? Man, they keep making you repeat the same exam over and over? Sucks for you guys" BeastBoy smirked.

"Then we need to make sure that they never pass" Robin pulled out his Bo staff.

The group got into battle stances except Starfire who pulled back, trying to hide Leah from view.

"Titans go!"

Both sides charged forward.

Gizmo flung out glowing chains towards Robin who jumped and ran along them swinging his Bo staff for Gizmo.

Cyborg grabbed two of the spider legs and pulled them together, pulling it of the ground and swinging it around, Robin jumped off, using his Bo staff to land on the ground swinging him around and letting him land on the ground, stooped down.

Gizmo laughed and pushed a button, large robotic wings opening up from his backpack and he swooped away as his robotic legs hit the ground.

Jinx twirled around, leaving trails of pink around her hands when she blasted the pink shots at Raven, who blocked each one with a wave of her hand.  
While this was going on, BeastBoy changed into a T -Rex and charged at the pink haired who did a back flip along his neck.

Leaving Mammoth to charge at Starfire who shoved the girl to the ground behind a dumpster before Mammoth collided with her, crushing underneath him.

She trashed about underneath him, getting her arms free and swinging her hands at him knocking him off.  
A dinosaur soared through the air and smashed Mammoth into the wall behind Star, who took to her feet and chased after Gizmo.

Raven pulled telephone poles out of the ground and tied Jinx up in them.  
Jinx pressed her arms to them and melted through the metal when a blue beam blasted at her slamming her into a car nearby which Raven trapped her in.  
Robin threw a small bomb at the car, exploding in ice that climbed up the car, trapping Jinx inside.

A roar of Mammoth told Robin that he was right behind him Robin whirled around and saw Mammoth swinging a telephone pole at him but the swing ever came, Mammoth was still holding the pole but it wasn't budging.

Robin peered around him and saw Star holding onto the other end of the pole.  
Mammoth turned around and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Star smiling at him and the pole flying towards his head.

Wrapped tightly in rope, Mammoth was tossed on top of the car Jinx was still trapped in and the titans turned on Gizmo who was still zipping around through the air.

Cyborg and Robin shot at him from the ground and Star and Cyborg flew after him hitting him with everything they had.  
Gizmo flew backwards shooting at the two in the air never seeing Raven who caught him in a black force field.

He struggled to get out of the bubble but when he saw the four teens standing around him he gave up and folded his arms grumbling and calling them all the names he could think of.

"A for effort, guys" BeastBoy called after them with a giggle.

Robin turned around and looked for Star who wasn't with them.

She was stooped down near the dumpsters talking to Leah when he saw Leah throw her arms around Star.  
Star picked her up and walked back towards the group.

"Hey pip-squeak, you just saw us at our best, we were in the zone "Cyborg bragged, ruffling Leah's blonde hair.

The sound of sirens filled the air and the police were on the scene a few moments later.  
Robin explained what happened to the police and the others were hanging about avoiding talking to the police after the way they'd been treated earlier.

"Raven, may I perhaps ask you something?" Star asked sadly, when Leah was off playing with B.B.  
Raven raised an eyebrow at this, Star was very rarely sad, especially after a victory.

"I have been attempting to return Leah to her home all night and we are no closer than where I started. I wished to prove to Leah and to Robin that I was right about Santa but now it seems that I was wrong. If this character were real, would he not have aided me in my quest and it's now so close to the mid of night that I'm fearing that I will let everyone down"

Raven didn't know what to answer this one and when she opened her mouth to express as much, another police car pulled up and a worried man with short wavy blonde hair scrambled out of the car.

Raven simply pointed to the man and Star watched him intently.  
Leah looked up at him and she let out a cry of joy tearing towards the man who grabbed her and swung her around in mid air.

"Daddy!" Leah cried in joy.

The Titans watched the happy reunion and cheered as loudly as they could, Star threw her arms around Robin in joy; Cyborg grabbed BeastBoy and Raven in a tight hug.

Leah was speaking rapidly to the man and she gestured to the Titans who all calmed down when they saw him approach him.  
He stopped right in front of Star

"I understand you saved my daughter?"

"We were just"

"Na uh, Star. This was your mission and you handled it great"

Without warning he pulled Starfire into a tight embrace.  
Starfire took a few seconds to respond to it when she did she returned the hug, making an effort to stop if form being rib crushing.

"You don't know what I'd do for that kid" he sobbed as he pulled away form.

"If you are as good a parent to Leah as mine were to me, then you'd give your life gladly for her and I imagine you are just as good a parent." her own eyes were filling with tears but she blinked them back.

Leah tugged on Robin's cape and when he knelt down to talk to her, she whispered in his ear.

"She's not Santa's helper is she?"

Robin was about to lie for the child's sake when she continued.

"She's a Christmas angel!"

He gave the girl a grin.

"Can't argue with there, Leah"

Leah, happy enough with this conclusion ran of to Star and tugged on her hand.  
Star picked her up and she giggled.

"Now will you believe in Santa?" she asked sweetly.

"Well you're an angel and if you say Santa's real, then I gotta believe in you," Leah held out the snow globe she held onto so protectively.

"Here"

"No you must keep it, it was a gift"

"I got my dad"

Leah jumped out of her hands and ran over to her father, laughing as he caught her under the arms and swung her around.

The police led them back to the car and Leah leant out the window and waved until their car and the cars with Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx faded into the distance.

Star waved back and stood still staring forward.  
Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You OK?"

"Might I have a young one of my own?" she asked suddenly causing Robin to blush.

"Not for a while, Star" he managed to say.

Starfire looked down for a moment and then raised her eyes to meet his masked ones.

"When I do, will you be there to assist me?"

"Yeah" he laughed a little and sighed." Yeah I will, Star"

Once the group had returned to the tower, they had collapsed on the sofa exhausted.  
They would have stayed there all night except Star was suddenly alert.

"I have forgotten to leave nourishment for Santa"

Robin sat up.

"Star" he began.

Starfire looked at him expectantly while the others looked on, completely unsure of what might happen next.

"Leave some carrots for the reindeer too" he suggested with a weak grin.

This idea pleased her and she flitted around in the kitchen until she had everything she felt she needed and then disappeared out the door.

"That was pretty cool of you, man"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on everyone get to bed, I won't have us struggling to keep an eye open on Christmas morning."

The others agreed readily and everyone headed towards their own room.  
Robin stood in front of his door when he looked down the hall towards Star's door and he made his way to the roof.

He found Star sitting on the edge of the roof, long red hair fluttering in the wind and wrapped up in a lavender blanket.

"He won't come while you're awake" he chided, seating himself beside her.

"Did you ever get what asked from him?" she asked suddenly.

The question caught him off guard, she was getting good at that but he knew the answer.

"Yeah, once I got exactly what I wanted but I didn't get it when I wanted it. I got it when I needed it."

Star looked like she wanted to ask more questions but strangely enough she bit her tongue.

"How about you? Did you ever..." he was cut off when Starfire pressed her lips on his and she pulled back from delicate kiss.

"I got you" she replied, smiling shyly.

She floated towards the door and threw an affectionate look over her shoulder again.

"I got a Christmas angel" he said to no one in particular.

"Dude this is weird!"

"There is a logical explanation, there always is"

"And I'd love to hear it"

Robin could hear their voices as he approached the main room.

"What's going on?" he asked when he walked in.

Star was curled up on the sofa, still wrapped up in her lavender blanket.  
Raven sat on the sofa with her, both girls watching the boys.  
Cyborg and BeastBoy were standing over the presents looking confused.

"Dude, we have twice the presents we should have" BeastBoy pointed out, jumping around the impressive piles of presents.

This was definitely more than the others and he had bought.  
Star was quiet during the conversation and he thought this odd.

"Any idea's, Star?" he asked.

The girl was shaking her snow globe when she looked up and grinned at them coyly.

"You would not believe me were I tell you"

The end

OK that was my first story but I was happy enough with it.  
First Teen Titans story I've written and the first Christmas story and I've had the idea in my head for months so I thought I'd get it out there for Christmas and yes I am aware how cheesy and corny it was but I love that kinda stuff.  
So please read and review but no flames please Thanks


End file.
